Burai (Colorless Memories)
Message From JLF to Kyoto House "Kirihara-sama, I trust you are well and that affairs of Kyoto House are in order. I contact you today in regards to the Burai Knightmare units that make up the bulk of our forces. '' ''In the seven year fight to liberate our land, people and way of life from Britannia. The Burai has been of instrumental aid in dealing with Britannia's Glasgow and even Sutherland units in the right terrain. However with Field Marshal Cornelia's arrival into our lands. She brings with her the Gloucester units that have allowed her and her men to rampage across Northern Africa. '' ''We both know the Burai are not up to dealing with the threat posed by them. We need better Knightmare frames in order for our cause of liberation to ever bear fruit. Especially for Colonel Tohdoh and his Four Holy Swords unit. '' ''To when does Kyoto House plan to supply us with the tools we need to continue the war effort? '' ''Forgive my imprudence for asking this... is the masked figure known as Zero in anyway allied or is being supported by you? '' ''Sincerely, '' ''General Katase, Chief General of the Japanese Liberation Army." Burai Details The Burai is a remodeled version of the manufactured by the and used by the and the . It is basically the same as a Glasgow, except for the head, which has fang-like cheekbones which give the appearance of an oni. It also features a torso-mounted antipersonnel machine gun. Its hands have also been refurbished so that they can guard, a feature exclusive to the Burai. Lelouch pilots a customized unit with a red head module and golden horns resembling those on a samurai's helmet. Like the Sutherland, variants exist including close combat and electronic warfare types. Design and Specifications Though Japan was easily conquered by Britannia, its surrender was forced by the sudden death of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi at a point when the military was still eager to fight. As a result, even seven years after when the renamed Area 11 is firmly under Britannian control, the region was a hotbed of resistance as former soldiers and Japanese nationals fought back as best they could. One method of resistance was provided by the Kyoto House, a group of Japanese industrialists who fund and support anti-Britannia groups in secret. Using their resources, the Kyoto House constructed the Type-10R Burai, a Knightmare Frame heavily cannibalized from the RPI-11 Glasgow. The biggest changes to the Glasgow's design were the addition of a samurai-styled head and protectors, small shield-like bracers that allow the Burai to defend against enemy attacks. Initially developed for the Japanese Liberation Front, the Burai was later sent to the rising Order of the Black Knights, with one customized unit piloted by Zero, the Order's mysterious masked leader. Specifications General Characteristics ''' * '''Crew: One * Height: 4.56 meters * Weight: 7.53 metric tones * Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler Design Features * Cockpit Ejection System * Factsphere Sensor * Landspinner Propulsion System Armament * 2x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens * 1x Assault Rifle * 2x Hand-mounted Protectors (プロテクター, Purotekutā) (Shield-like Bracers) * 1x Torso-mounted Antipersonnel Machine Gun Optional Armaments * 1x Wrist-Mounted Quad Missile Launchers (8-tube in total) * 1x Left Elbow-mounted Tonfa Message from Kyoto House to JLF "Greetings General Katase, in regards to your enquiry on the matter of new Knightmare units and of the new viceroy's threat. '' ''Fear not, we have had some new Knightmare units and designs in production for quite some time with our mutual allies within the Militarized Zone of India, whom are about to ship out their units over to us within the coming week. I have been given assurances that Colonel Tohdoh and his unit will be given access to the latest prototype's that are more than a match for the White Knightmare that appeared at Shinjuku. '' ''These units will serve as the vanguard against Princess Cornelia and the rest of the Britannian forces embedded within our borders. Careful Katase... you are reaching out further than you can possibly grasp. Especially in light of the JLF's failure in regards to the recent event concerning Kururugi-San's impeachment and trial. '' ''You gave me your assurance that Kururugi-san would be free from his foolish quest and returned back to where he belongs. Zero has stolen whatever thunder that you once had from the great Bishamonten himself. While you may still have Kubouin's backing on all fronts. The winds of change I can sense are approaching, whether the JLF are the ones to lead this change or be caught up in the eye of everything lays on you and the rest of your command Katase. '' ''There are those within Kyoto that are embracing the possibilities that is Zero. I'm sure you can guess who, my own granddaughter Miyako has made her view clear on what she thinks of the JLF's prospects. '' ''We will be watching closely Katase. '' ''Do not disappoint us. Taizo Kirihara, Chairman of Kirihara Industries" Category:Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmares